A very Klance Christmas
by ShaYneYeofThEcrEatoR
Summary: Because I am too tired to think of a real title. Okay well this is based off of one of those things on tumblr that have a theme a week to write or draw about for Klance. I kinda incorporated all of the things into one fic because I am bad at shorts. So bad at shorts that this one shot turned into two chapters. But yeah here you go. Lance wants to celebrate Christmas and Shiro think
1. Chapter 1

A very Klance Christmas

Keeping track of time in space was hard. Well, of earth time specifically. But Lance would be damned if he didn't even try.

So ever since the first night they'd arrived in the castle-ship the blue eyed boy had done up a makeshift calendar. It was a simple thing. A piece of note book paper that Lance had found folded up in his jacket pocket. He'd made a grid on it, marking the months and days. Each night before he struggled into an exhausted sleep he made sure to X out another square.

Sure it wasn't perfect. But it was what Lance had to work with. Even Lance doubted its accuracy, but it lent the boy a much needed sense of normalcy. Gave him an anchor in this chaotic mess that had become his life.

It was because of Lance's calendar that the three of them were at the space mall.

Pidge picked up a bright orange streamer which had just been tossed at her feet. More decorative items flew around her in a confusing whirlwind.

The green paladin blinked in confusion. How had she ended up here? "What are you guys doing?"

"What about this one Lance?" Hunk called over to the other boy, holding up what looked like a banner.

Lance poked his head out from the pile he'd been working on. "Maybe if we can't find anything better…" Pidge held up her hands in exasperation since she'd been ignored. The movement caught Lance's attention and he sighed. "I know your head is in Galra space right now but focus Pidge!" His tone was flustered as he dove elbow deep into another stack of odds and ends. (Since they were the poor alien's only customers the shop owner allowed them to look through the back of his shop)"Well since you weren't listening before-" he grunted, lifting up and moving bundles of fabric. "According to my calendar it's almost Christmas! Now I've missed a lot of things fighting in this war. My brother's 11th Birthday. The fourth of July… HALLOWEEN! Which is like the best in my family you know! But so help me I will NOT miss this!"

"Your… calendar?" Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. "You know that I can calcula-"

"No! No no no nu-huh nope!" Lance dropped the mass of electrical wiring that looked completely tangled beyond help and stomped towards Pidge, waggling his finger and shaking his head decidedly. "You stop right there. You don't get to take this away with…. Science!"

"Anyway Shiro thinks this will be good for morale!" Hunk added in, placing another item in the sadly small usable heap.

Pidge picked up the banner, holding it up to inspect. "This isn't even that Christmas-y" She muttered.

"We're working with what we got." Lance snapped.

" You could help us out instead of standing there like a cave bug." Hunk added hopefully.

"Hey I only came along to see if they had any new video games in!"

"Okay yeah-" Hunk huffed as he pushed a large box to the side that looked to contain nothing but old VHS tapes. (Pidge made a mental note to dig through it later to see if there was anything good amidst the artifacts) "But was there anything new?" He didn't even pause to wait for an answer. Hunk already knew that if Pidge had found anything that'd caught her eye she wouldn't even care what the other two were doing.

With a groan she stepped into the fray. "Fine."

Alteans didn't seem to believe in ladders. So lance had to improvise. Currently he teetered upon one of the trays that had been used to serve food and beverage to the Arusians. Lance wasn't sure how much the weight limit was or if they even had one, but it hovered precariously for him and Lance was more than thankful that he was almost done.

Of course Lance had done up the entire room by himself. Which had eaten up most of the rest of his day. Once they'd gotten back Pidge had muttered a swift excuse and disappeared. Hunk was already putting together a space Christmas dinner to be remembered! As he'd put it. Lance thought it was already going to be pretty memorable, being as it was in space. Shiro was busy being the leader and Allura was busy being a princess.

Coran had helped Lance for a bit, but the new red paladin had to send the inquisitive Altean away. Sure Lance loved to talk but not when he was trying to actually _focus_ on something and the mustached man kept asking about Christmas! Lance had almost yelled that he'd explain later.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by the residents of the castle of lions that Lance's mood had been less humorous and more sharp. Now he had never been known for an abundance of patience but the boy's fuse seemed to be at a record short. Almost like a certain mullet haired boy who had once been a paladin. In fact this short tempered change had seemed to overtake Lance around the same time that Keith had decided to step back from team Voltron and into team Mamorites. Or whatever.

While the rest of the paladins knew very well of Lance's current frustrations (being as each of them had their own given the circumstances) none of them dare speak about it, or well knew how to breach the topic with their usual bright and teasing Lance.

But for the Hispanic it was always on his mind. Keith was always on his mind.

Lance gave a particularly hard tug on the streamer he was setting up above the entryway and felt the thin paper rip just as the hovering tray tipped. He only had a moment to think 'oh quiznak' before he felt himself falling.

It came as a surprise to him that he was able to stop himself, lowering his center of gravity and tilting his body to regain balance. The blue eyed boy was just congratulating himself- The training was really paying off- when something bumped straight into the tray, sending both Lance and this someone toppling to the floor.

"What the-" Lance gasped as he felt strong arms circle his waste. Even as he himself threw his arms out to catch himself, and whoever had knocked him down.

It all happened in less than a tick. Kolivan and he had just left the bridge where they'd been giving their report from the last information gathering mission. As they'd prepared to leave Shiro mentioned that Lance would probably want to talk to Keith. And before the boy could ask even so much as a 'why' Shiro had turned back to Allura, already the two of them back to planning out the coalition's next move.

That had led him here, into the great hall, after seeking out red's new paladin on the training deck (Keith knew it was unlikely but still ….) in Calterneck's room and the pool with no luck. He hadn't even been gaming with Pidge.

Finally Hunk, who'd been covered in some powdery green substance akin to flower and had been found in the kitchen's (of course) told them that Lance was….decorating? Which had of course led Keith and his superior (and mentor) Kolivan to this moment. The half galra boy's shoulder had bumped into something midair upon entry to the room. Keith of course being Keith, was now almost constantly in battle mode and as he felt a body slam down into him, before he'd even worked through how an enemy could have breached the castle's defenses, or who this was, he was moving. Reacting. His arms wrapped around a slim waste, readying to throw the person, only he'd not had any time at all to plant his feet and so they fell fast.

They never actually landed though. Not hard at least. The other had twisted their body so the impact was not fully on him, Long arms braced against the rest of the force and a voice that he recognized was sputtering.

"What the-

A loud clang echoed as the tray came down against the bac of Lances head, "-cheese" squeaked out.

It was Lance that recovered first surprisingly. Since he wasn't suddenly painfully aware of how the other boy's body was pressed against his own like Keith now was.

He tried to scramble away but their limbs had become tangled in the fall, legs folding around each other and arms intersected.

"Sorry! I didn't mea-" Lance's half formed apologies were cut short as he was lifted bodily by Kolivan. As soon as they were free of each other Lance was finally able to see who he'd fallen on.

"Oh it's you-"

"The black paladin-" Kolivan began to speak but Lance was talking over him.

"Why don't you look where' you're going?"

Keith had righted himself and was now glowering at the other.

"What are you even talking about?"

"The princess requested-" Kolivan tried again to no avail.

" You're the one who fell on me!"

"Yeah well if you'd been paying attention!" They continued to ignore and talk over the older Galran soldier, who wasn't entirely sure how to interject between these two. Lances voice held a hard edge to it. Once Keith hadn't heard in a while. It was so weird. They hadn't really fought for a while. But with everything else that had been going on, namely how it was always mission after mission with the blade, Keith didn't have patience left for Lance's shit. His violet eyes flashed before the blue light of the castle's torches caught against silver tinsel that was twisted and strung down from the vaulted ceiling.

The fight was instantly forgotten as Keith finally took in the room around them. It had been transformed.

Different shades of red fabric had been folded and pinned in such a way as to make them look like flowers. These had been hung beneath the lanterns. Along the stairs streamers of forest green had been twisted and swirled around the banister.

The arched ceiling was the true beauty. Lance had managed to find a box of simple glass ornaments, which he 'd suspended down along with thin silver and golden threads. Everything sparkled.

"Woah…" It was all Keith was able to get out.

"What is all of ….. this?" Kolivan was apparently seeking out a word that wouldn't insult what he could only see as useless and frivolous. Realizing that there was a moment of silence between the two of them he swiftly spoke before either could answer him. "The black Paladin stated that you wished to see us?"

Lance blinked in confusion, catching up with the sudden switch from fighting to having to fight down his own blush at Keith's reaction. He turned to look at the tall Galra instead. He'd wanted to see Keith, though it didn't really matter if Kolivan was there as well. It just made sure Lance could keep himself in check.

Of course Lance hadn't been aware of his feelings for the hotheaded mullet until it was too late and he'd already left team Voltron. Not that Lance knew what he would have even done if Keith was still around like all the time. It would still be better than wondering when…. If he'd see the other again.

But no Lance was studiously trying NOT to think about all that right now! He could sort through his own luggage later.

Now was the time for Space Christmas!

"Yeah!" He threw his arms open, smiling as brightly as he could in an attempt to emulate cheer he didn't quite feel. "You guys are invited to the Christmas party! It's gonna be the bomb… not like… bomb like the last party we had here of course." A nervous laugh escaped him and he cleared his throat, powering through the awkwardness he'd created. Because he could already see in Keith's posture and expression how non-plussed the newest member of the blade was. Where as Kolivan seemed simply more puzzled. "But this time there's not going to be so many people. Just…" Lance swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in his throat. "family ya know? But since the blade is like, your new team now they're welcome to come." Lance only faltered slightly at the end, muscles in his face growing tense and he tried to keep the smile up and pretend as if saying that new team thing hadn't hurt at all. As if his chest hadn't grown tight with the words.

"I don't know Lance… we're in the middle of a war-"

"I won't take no for an answer!"

Keith opened his mouth again, not even sure how he could explain to Lance that they had another important mission (weren't they all?) that they were supposed to be leaving for right now. But he didn't want to be the one to shatter that hopeful look. He always seemed to be after all.

"What is this Chris-mas?" Kolivan saved him. Keith snapped his mouth shut for once. The leader of the Blade could be the bad guy here.

Lance took a deep breath in, readying himself to launch into an explanation when Hunk came huffing into the room, apron still in place and looking somehow messier than he had when they'd left him.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure I got the taste down for these space fried plantains. I mean they're not actually plantains but it's the closest I could get-"

"Plantains?" Keith asked as he watched Lance take a large bite out of …. Whatever it was, straight off the fork that Hunk held.

"From Earth- you really are an alien!" Hunk joked as Lance moaned happily, taking his dear sweet time to swallow. Keith shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hunk!" It was weird hearing Lance take on a chastising tone, and yet it seemed natural coming from him. But it wasn't the yellow Paladin's comment that had made a strange kind of heat fill up his body. "It's kinda like a banana I guess?"

Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek as Kolivan sounded out the word silently. His stoic features not changing in the slightest as he mouthed out 'banana.'

"Seriously you're a genius big guy! Ellos son perfecto! Though you don't gotta put 'space' in front of everything!" Lance snuck another bite. Another rolling wave of fire moved down through Keith, coming to settle in his lower abdomen. Lance needed to stop making those noises. And feed his damn self. And maybe not talk in Spanish like that again. Something else that had caught Keith off guard. "Anyway Kolivan, Christmas is an earth thing right?" Lance again turned back to the conversation, but Hunk swiftly interjected again.  
"Oh yeah! It's the best! It's when you get together with your family and you eat all this wonderful food-"  
"And you put up all these really pretty decorations like trees and lights and candy canes."

"Candy canes taste so good! And Fudge and Peanut brittle!"

Watching the two of them explain what Christmas was reminded Keith of two literal children.

"Oh and you get to open up presents! Our tree always have piles on piles of presents but that's more because of all my siblings-"

"Oh! Speaking of presents I almost forgot about the secret Santa! Good thing I caught you guys." Hunk pulled a small bag of folded up papers from his apron pocket and held it out. Kolivan looked skeptical as he reached in and pulled out a paper. As soon as Keith had done the same a heavy hand came down on Keith's shoulder. "Well Paladin's we shall make this…. Chris-mas. Now we must leave for another mission."

Keith hated how lance's face crumpled, and how he'd swiftly pushed a smile back in place as if he'd never lost the bright expression.

It pained the half galra that he'd grown more used to seeing this forced smile than Lance's true one.

"Really? What are you guys up to this time?" Hunk asked.

"Oh nothing too big!" Keith rushed out before he'd really thought his words through as Kolivan led him out, thankfully remaining quiet. Without realizing it Keith had curled his fingers into a tight fist. The crumple of the paper drew his attention down to the fist. Cautiously he unfolded it. For some reason dreading looking at the name scrawled across it in tiny messy lettering. He wasn't evens sure why. He'd faced down legions of Galra! Fought Alien armies in a damn warship to free the universe!

He quickly peaked downwards, shoulders slumping.

"What is this secret Santa? What secret is he keeping? And why is the red Paladin's name written on this small scrap of paper?" Kolivan was shaking his head, bemused by the earthlings and their traditions.

"What!" Keith resisted the urge to storm on ahead of the other. Taking in a deep breath. "no-Santa is… a big guy that gives out presents. So with secret Santa you get a present for the person who's name you pull, but YOU keep it a secret."

"Hmmm…. I do not know what to get the young paladin."

"Yeah? I got Allura and I'm in the same exact boat." Keith folded his arms.

"Would you perhaps prefer a trade? You have known Lance for longer than the princess. It will be the same to me either way."

Keith's head swiveled. "Really?" He coughed and had to keep himself from snatching the paper from Kolivan's larger hand. The sudden excitement abated swiftly though as he looked down at Lance's name.

It wasn't as if he even knew what the Cuban boy liked besides girls and bad humor. If he had any time he might have been able to talk to Hunk about what he should get for the other boy.

"This celebration of gift giving, the Galra do not have a day such as this. Presents are only given on the day of one's birth. You must share with me more stories of this Chris-mas."

Keith folded the paper back up gently and slipped it into his pocket quietly. "I don't have as many stories as the other two. Dad…. Wasn't around as much. Not on the holidays … or any other day of the year." He muttered.

The silence stretched out painfully for a moment before Kolivan's deep voice spoke through it. "Why did you not tell the two paladin's of our mission? It would have been pertinent for them to know."

"Ch-" Keith scowled, "I just didn't want to bring Lan- I mean the other's down with details. They were so excited." Every mission was dangerous. Some however were more so.

Especially when dealing with the druids. Which was where their next mission would be taking them. With ricks such as the komar and Naxzela they had to be more prepared for the magic users.

But they had told Lance that they'd make it to his party. And Keith wasn't a liar. If everything went according to plan they would make it.

The space was dark and silent. Keith's body swayed as the ship they stood in entered the planet's atmosphere. The only other movement was Kolivan, who was fiddling with his blade. Keith's fingers gripped tightly on the bar above his head. Nine other Galra waited alongside him in the hold as the coalition fought around them in the sky. Even through the metal walls they could hear the ravages of the battle. Once an opening presented itself they would be dropped down. Right into the Druid's keep. The faces behind the metallic masks were stoic, each soldier contemplating and preparing for the task before them.

All save for Keith who's thoughts were a thousand light years away. Pre-occupied with what could be the perfect present for a certain perfect boy. What did Lance even like? Keith asked himself for what felt like the millionth time. Girls, obviously, but it wasn't like the boy could get Lance a girlfriend for Christmas…. Or wanted to. No. It had to be something he could wrap right? Like maybe some sort of…. Keith would have groaned in frustration, but even in his current state he could feel the heavy apprehension in the air around him to break this silence would break the rest of his teams' concentration. Keith tried to focus on the mission at hand, chastising himself.

But before he could enter the same frame of mind that the other's around him were in, ready for blood, the floor dropped out beneath his feet and he was falling, purple light rising up to meet him.

A veritable river of dark quentescense snaked beneath them. The other blade's angled their bodies. But Keith had reacted too late. If not for Kolivan snatching him he would have dove into the acidic substance. He didn't even have time to thank the leader before they were all moving. Sprinting towards the almost medieval like castle.

His body moved automatically even as the legions of drones clashed with their meager force. The knife in his hand almost seeking out the mechanical hearts. They moved easily through this obstacle.

Keith's mind was still elsewhere. On the gift. It was such a simple thing! And yet he couldn't conjure a single idea. Of course it wasn't like Keith had much practice with this sort of thing. His dad had tried…. At times. But they'd never had much money. Keith had learned at a young age not to hope for too much. And at the same time to be grateful for what little he had.

The experience he did have in receiving gifts he had even less in giving them. Keith should have simply kept Allura's name. That way there wouldn't be this pressure. Getting something for a princess would be less work. Lance had probably been spoiled as a kid. He sure acted like it. So what in the world, no the universe could Keith possibly find to impress the boy. For the briefest of moments Keith considered making something. But the idea was swiftly discarded. With what time would he be able to craft something And what would he even make? T this point the best he'd be able to throw together would be the severed head of a druid… which wasn't something he thought Lance would appreciate.

Vaguely Keith was aware of his surroundings. When the reddish glow of the dying star that served as this planet's sun was no longer beating down on him. When the drones gave way to live soldiers. They'd reached the stronghold. Good, that meant that their mission was almost over.

Keith wasn't sure how much time had passed but with how smoothly things were going they were definitely going to make the Christmas party. It was weird. He knew he wouldn't have a gift prepared…. But still he didn't want to miss it. Easily enough Keith told himself that it was because he didn't want to deal with a pouty or angry Lance next time they ran into each other. He wasn't going to acknowledge any other reasoning.

It was pain that brought him crashing back into reality. He felt the blistering sting flare across his shoulder. He clumsily dodged the droid's next two blasts before smoke swirled to his right and the dark clawed hand of a druid reached forth from it. Magic lighting up the palm. A wall of power slammed into Keith and the wind from the blow screamed in his ears. His back crashed into a wall and he crumpled. Black dots scattered across his vision, but as the violet mist once again churned around him Keith rolled. A tick later there was a crunching sound. He pivoted, snapping his arm up and letting the knife fly from his grasp.

The druid's were fast and their attacks unforgiving. He was beaten back, giving more found than he wished.

"Luxite blades are so interesting." The deep voice intoned. "The metal is capable of reacting to the will of the one who wields it, and yet…" One of those strong arms snapped out and long fingers wrapped around Keith's throat, easily lifting him from the ground as if he were nothing more than a rag doll . With his free hand the druid yanked out the sharp edge of Keith's knife from his side where it had imbedded. Holding it up to Keith's cheek and slicing open the flesh. "It still cuts you."

Keith swung his legs, hooking one up and around the druid's arm even as he felt the growing pressure close off his wind pipe. Fortunately the momentum he'd already built up carried them both over. Unfortunately the grasp around his neck was still tightening. Keith tried to keep control of his body as they fell, thinking that if he could just get enough leverage he could escape this deadly hold.

The druid wouldn't let him. He was battered into the floor. The druid's strength and body weight driving down against the one point. Keith flailed for his blade, had seen it fly from his attacker's grasp when they fell. The edges of his vision were growing black from lack of air, and Keith wasn't aware that the shadow that had risen up behind the druid was Kolivan until a blade was thrust through the monster's chest and pulled upwards.

Kolivan didn't say anything to Keith as he helped him up but the silence was more than enough. The deep breath that he took into center himself sent a flare of pain sizzling through his body. There was too much going on right now to properly pinpoint exactly where this was coming from but it felt like everywhere. The boy jumped in after Kolivan, his generalized agony now enough to keep him focused on the fight.

The battle continued to go downhill. The ease with which they had fought and destroyed the droids was now the mirror opposite to their conquering of the keep itself. They managed to complete their mission successfully. However it wasn't without casualties.

And with how long it had ended up taking them they'd surely missed Lances Christmas celebration. Keith dare not even look at the time. Simply ask Kolivan as calmly as he could if he could to borrow a pod.

"You should get rest while there is time to do so."

Keith set his shoulders, not budging otherwise. If he had been human Kolivan might have sighed, rubbed at his temples or punched his nose whenever he was faced with the young one's stubbornness. S it stood those mannerisms were of the human variety and so he simply nodded after a short pause. "Then I shall accompany you and deliver the information we've gathered along with the report to Princess Allura in person."

Keith fidgeted the entire ride there. Ignoring both his aching body and the one time Kolivan suggested that he try to sleep. It seemed to take forever to get there. Each tick another that he was late. However when the beautiful Altean space craft came into view amongst the vast darkness and distant stars Keith wasn't ready Forget the present that he wasn't showing up with, Lance was going to be pissed that he was crashing in battle worn and late. The half galran hesitated in the pod as Kolivan disembarked, half hoping that the Galra leader would ask for Keith to accompany him to the debriefing.

Of course no invitation came, the older male knew why coming here so quickly was important to the former paladin. And so Keith took a deep breath. Like during the battle agony set his nerve endings aflame, but this time he knew it was due to the bruising along his rib cage. As he walked it was with a slight limp. Where he'd been shot throbbed as a reminder. Keith turned his feet towards the great hall.

He wasn't even aware that he'd made it there, and for a moment blamed the haze of pain. Realizing a tick later that it was because the room was as dark as the hallways he'd been walking through. Only the dimmed lights catching on the silver tensile as if it were falling snow alerted Keith that he'd made his destination He stopped short and looked around, hand coming up to press against his sore side. The silence was deep.

He had missed the party then. It was almost like nothing had been touched at all. Despondently his violet eyes scanned the room. He was about to turn and find Kolivan when a hunched form caught his gaze.

It was a testament to his training that before he could even blink Keith had his blade held aloft and at the ready. His first few steps towards the figure were soundless. Until he made out the white and blue design of the armor. Keith stopped trying to be stealthy and shifted to sheath his knife. He sighed in relief, opening his mouth to ask the other what he was doing here. But before he could get a single word out the other boy spoke.

"leave me alone Hunk. I'll go to bed when I know he's okay."

Keith's eyes widened. Perhaps if he'd not been so exhausted, or injured, he might have folded his arms, allowed one of his rare smirks to grace his features, and ask Lance in an almost innocent tone, 'me?'

But as it stood his heart jumped up into his throat, which made the single word a breathless whisper. Lance's head snapped up and Keith felt his chest tighten when he saw the bag's under Lance's beautiful azure eyes. "Shit Lance I'm sorry I missed the party-" Keith didn't often find himself apologizing, and yet Lance was one of the only people who ever got one from him it seemed.

Lance had jumped to his feet and crossed the space between them in just a few long strides. Keith spoke faster, thinking that the paladin was angrier than he looked and that he was about to get decked in the face. "I came as soon as possible but I couldn't think of a present for you and there wasn't any time between the mis-" Warmth enveloped Keith, Lance's arms circling his shoulders, pulling him in tightly. Fire ignited all throughout him that had nothing to do with the pain that spread as Lance squeezed him. Keith tensed for only a moment before leaning into this abiding heat from the other boy his own arms coming up under Lance's gripping against the hard armor.

"You…" Lance's voice was shaking and Keith's eyes widened. He'd never heard the other sound like this. "just you, home safe. That's all I ever want. That's all I've ever needed Keith."

That same incandescent fire that had burned earlier now rushed up into his face and Keith couldn't do anything but turn his head into Lance's shoulder.

Neither of them was sure for how long they stayed like this, but Keith could feel how hard and fast Lance's heart was beating even through his breastplate. And though the pace didn't slow his own rhythm began to match it before Lance finally shifted. Keith didn't let go as the Cuban boy leaned back and their breath mingled. It surprised Keith to see that a cherry red colored Lance's olive cheeks, which of course only worsened his own blush. Beneath his fingertips the half Galran could feel Lance trying to pull away, to take another step back. Retreating the same way he'd been doing around Keith for a while now.

Keith didn't let him. The crimson on Lance's cheeks grew deeper and spread up to the tips of his ears.

Since he'd noticed months ago how the red paladin had began to pull away from him Keith had been at a loss for what to do about it.

Until now.

He looked up. "Oh shit we're standing right under a mistletoe."

Keith felt proud of himself for catching the notorious flirt off guard as he spluttered, tilting his head to look and stuttering out, "I t-thought Hunk couldn't f-find any? I was gonna put so many up-" His voice was trembling in a very not-Lance like manner

Keith's smile grew. "you idiot-"

"-Hey!"

"You were just supposed to shut up and trust me remember?" Without waiting another moment Keith tugged hard on the front of Lance's chest plate. The other's lips were so soft beneath his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They melted into the kiss. Keith might have been the one to initiate it but Lance swiftly took control. The hand which had grabbed onto the half Galran's wrist now slid up his arm, gentle touch sending chills across his skin. Fingers danced up and over his shoulder, catching against the hooded fabric for a brief moment before combing through the fine hairs at the base of Keith's neck.

Both of them trembled with this. Lance had wanted to do this for so long; feel the silken locks tickling between his digits. For Keith though all of these sensations were new, and a small sound passed unheard between them as his head was tilted back, deepening the kiss.

Lance's movements were careful and gentle. But Keith was impatient. Both of his hands dropped down between their bodies, clutching onto the belt at the Hispanic's waist. With a growl his mouth opened, nipping at the other's bottom lip. His own curling up into a smirk against Lance's as a gasp was lost in the kiss.

Keith wasn't able to keep the upper hand for long though, for something hot and wet slicked against the grin. He could taste something sweet on Lance's tongue as it slid into his mouth, over his own. Tentatively he pushed up, a moan filling what little space there was.

Lights snapped on and the two boys jumped apart, cheeks aflame and lips kiss swollen as Kolivan, Allura and Shiro stepped in.

"There you are Lance." Allura stated, nodding to Keith as well, "You weren't at the debriefing. I thought you'd be the first there once Kolivan arrived. You were so ready to assist in the battle-" Keith shot the paladin a look, so that was why he'd been in full armor. The princess continued, oblivious to the mood that she'd shattered.

Shiro however was not so dense and he looked between the two of them. The half galran boy kept the older male's gaze steadily, as if daring him. While Lance couldn't really look at anyone. Eye's casting about the ceiling as if something very interesting were up there.

Hunk had wandered in with Pidge moments after the initial interruption. They seemed to be in mid conversation and Hunk motioned towards Lance. "See I told you he'd be here-oh and Keith too!" The yellow paladin looked around, his face growing serious for a moment. An expression they were all familiar with, one that would pass over his features whenever he was doing quick math. "Ya know we could just hold the party now. I know it's late but everyone's he-"

"Wait, you guys haven't had it yet?" Keith felt more flustered now than he had before when he thought he'd missed it. Had he been wrong about the time? Worrying over nothing?

Lance opened his mouth, flush still hot in his cheeks, but Pidge was already explaining.

"Yeah Lance wouldn't let us have it till you were back." She cleared her throat as said blue eyed Cuban shot her a glare, a sly look coming over her features and she adjusting her glasses. "I mean until the blade was back of course."

"So are we a go Shiro?" Hunk asked, his excitement clear.

The black lion's paladin looked between all of their faces, before landing on the princess. "It's your call Princess. We do need to rest but-"

"This is good for morale yes." She smiled brightly. "I'm really very interested in this Earth tradition of yours. Coran!"

"Yes Princess?"

"We're going to have the…er…. Christ-Mass party now. Come join us!"

"Yes!" Pidge and Hunk high-fived. "I'm gonna call my brother! I'm sure he's still close!"

"Lance help me get the food put out." Hunk was waving his friend over, but Lance's eyes had darted towards Keith.

"I'll help too!" The newest member of the blade jumped forward.

"No you'll head down to the infirmary and get checked over." Shiro had crossed his arms over his broad chest, one eyebrow raised.

"But the party-"

"You won't miss it. Just have to patch you up." Shiro's tone allowed no more comment.

Lance watched as Keith followed their leader, head turning and neck craning even as his feet took him in the opposite direction. His mind was so lost in the sensations that had ended to soon that he didn't realize that Hunk had stopped in the kitchen until he'd ran directly into his wide back.

"Come on focus Lance! Aren't you excited?"

The Cuban boy's smile was dazed.

"Si~I am."

Hunk shook his head, unable to keep his own smile down, piling Lance's arms full with platters of food. The boy barely noticed the weight, nor the practical patisserie parade he headed down the hallway with. Hovering trays flanking him, Hunk following behind.

Only the delicious smells of this feast were able to bring Lance back to the here and now, so much like home that his heart ached.

"Drum roll please!" Lance announced, burying that twinge of homesickness, as he re-entered the hall, shifting what he carried into one arm to throw his arms wide, swinging it back to present his best friend and the mouth-watering banquet Hunk had prepared.

It seemed everyone was hungry. Battles and planning, waiting and worrying could make anybody hungry. Add the Yellow paladin's scrumptious cooking and everyone was chowing down in moments. Even Kolivan was enjoying the meal it seemed, his usually stoic features and rigid manner lowering as he visibly grew more comfortable with each bite.

"Goodness Hunk you've really outdone yourself!" Allura spoke, cheeks bulged out as she spoke. She covered her mouth in sudden realization and swallowed, dipping her head in apology, for a princess should never speak with her mouth full of food. "Where in the world did you learn how to cook?"

"Oh everywhere." He waved off the compliment, smile wide, "But this meal is all thanks to Lance's family!"

"Yeah!" Lance looked over at them as he held out his fork to Keith, trying to convince the other boy to try a piece of meat. Hunk had found a good substitute for pork, but only three of the gathered had thus far tried the mystery meat. "Mi abuela loved Hunk. They were always cooking together back when we were kids."

"I didn't know you'd known each other for that long!" Allura exclaimed, distracted from her plate for a moment as hunk regaled her with tales of Lance's rambunctious family. As the princess listened Pidge reached over, sneaking a few extra bites since she'd emptied her own plate.

Lance laughed, turning back to his own conversation. "Come on try it! Es tan bueno! How can you still be so picky?"

"How can you not?" Keith retorted, his arms crossed and brow raised. "I've seen you and Hunk make yourselves sick by trying almost everything out here-"

"Well yeah how else is a great chef supposed to know what taste's good?" Lance pouted, putting his fork down. He couldn't lie, he'd really been hoping to get the other boy to take a bite. Mostly because it would have been cute to see. But nothing seemed to have changed between them, he thought as the Galran boy shook his head, muttering about how that was a good way to get poisoned.

Lance picked up a pink ball of dough. It was covered in a similarly colored powder. Hunk had said that they were 'Space sopapillas' to which the Cuban boy had shook his head. After inspecting it for a brief moment Lance popped the treat into his mouth, moaning as the flavors practically melted onto his tongue, almost like cotton candy. He picked up another, already looking forward to the sugary goodness. Before he could enjoy this one his wrist was grabbed. Blue eyes flicked up to meet a gorgeous dark hue of violet, which glinted mischievously. Lance didn't have time to ask what Keith was doing for an impossibly hot tongue slipped up between his thumb and forefinger. Pulling the treat up past Keith's lips.

The Latino swallowed hard as he watched the other boy sit back again, licking his lips. "Too sweet-" was all he said. And Lance might have thought that the other was back to his normal aloof self after that oddity, only the way in which those devious lips curled up on one side, an actual _smirk_ on the former red paladin's handsome features, eyes flashing a challenge towards the blue eyed boy who felt his face twitch.

Ah-no. There was no way Keith thought he could win against _Lance_ in a battle of dalliance!

The olive skinned boy cocked an eyebrow, playful grin already in place. "You know Keith I gotta say, that dark purple is your color. It really makes your eyes stand out. Not that they need much help."

The sudden flare of red in the other boy's pale cheeks had Lance blinking. Keith crossed his arms and looked away in a failed attempt at hiding this blush.

If Lance had known that the mullet head had such _cute_ reactions he would have done this sooner!

With a surge of confidence Lance bumped his shoulder into the other's. "That's not to say red didn't look just as goon on you." Keith was now simply turning his body more and more away from Lance. Which honestly he should have known better. There wasn't tactic that would work in use against the red Paladin once he started flirting. _Everyone_ knew that.

Of course that didn't stop Keith from attempting to ignore him until this situation passed.

"What happened there samurai?" Lance couldn't seem to help taking on the teasing tone. "Lion got your tongue? Want something else too?"

While it seemed that his words were still affecting the other boy, if those reddening tips of his ears were anything to go by, he did finally turn to glare. The paladin thought he still held the upper hand, so he wasn't prepared when Keith bumped back, relaxing against the stairs where they sat. He was still facing forward, however Lance had turned his body towards the object of his desire. Subsequently as the longer haired boy moved his shoulder tucked perfectly into the Hispanic's. Keith's thigh resting over Lance's knee, which he'd shifted up onto the ledge when he'd first moved closer.

They'd never been quite this close to each other, not without being at each other's throats… which could now hold an entirely new meaning…. But this was… new. And nice. Instead of the fire of adrenaline pumping hotly through his system due to anger _this_ particular fire was different, and radiated straight from where their legs and shoulders touched.

Lance felt unstoppable. His coy grin widened into a purer expression even as he tried to school it back into his usual smoldering irresistible expression. "Hey Keith are you made of dark matter?"

The other boy groaned, regretting his decision to encourage the Cuban boy. "Lance-"

"Because you are _indescriba-_ "His voice was muffled as Keith's hand came up and covered his mouth, pushing him back.

"-Stop." He hissed, face bright red.

"Hey you two get along!" Shiro's voice came as a warning, followed by snorting laughter. The two boys pulled away from each other. They'd been so engrossed in each other that they'd not noticed the arrival of Matt, along with a small number of other coalition and blade members.

That wasn't the only thing the two of them had missed. It seemed as if everyone had started giving out presents to their secret Santa's. Keith scanned the room. Small boxes passed between hands. Pidge was unwrapping a piece of old altean tech from Coran. Allura accepted a luxite pendant from Kolivan and Hunk was pulling out a small pound cake.

"Oh crap Hunk!" Lance slapped his forehead as he looked at his best friend, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Matt gushed over his cooked gift. ("It taste's just like my mom's! How'd you even find the ingredients out here?")

Hunk turned as he heard his name and Lance was apologizing even more. "With everything that was going on- I know everyone else managed to get their stuff together- I just… I forgot about your present buddy." His heart fell. He didn't want Hunk to be the only one without something to open! He sprang from the stairs, "I'll be right back I can-" Hunk walked over, putting his hands on Lance's shoulders.

"Woah woah chill man." Hunk looked thoughtful for a moment, a smile slowly spreading over his features that Lance wasn't entirely sure he liked the looks of it. "Why don't you just save whatever it was you had in mind for my Birthday-" okay good so far, "-How about for now you just sing huh? Make it a real Christmas and give us some good ol' carols?"

Lance was shaking his head, the slight heat in his cheeks completely different than the flush that had continuously stained his cheeks since he and Keith had…. Since they'd…ever since their… moment.

His hands flew up and were making frantic 'zip it motions across his lips to no avail.

"Pffft, yeah I'd like to hear that."

Hunk looked triumphantly at Keith, nodding, his enthusiasm clear.

"Oh yeah Lance's great! Hey guys Lance's present for me is a song!"

Lance was frozen with mortifications as they all gathered around, conversations halted and food finished off, until the whole room stood around him in a semi circle, only Keith still sat behind him on the stairs.

It wasn't that the Cuban boy didn't like singing. He loved it in fact. Just not _in front_ of people!

He licked his lips nervously, eyes closing so that he didn't have to look at all of their expectant faces. He could feel Keith's gaze boring into his back.

Lance took in a deep, steadying breath.

Keith had no idea that he'd be so damn embarrassed being the center of Lance's attentions. And truthfully he'd simply leaned forward and stolen the delicious desert from the boy impulsively. To stop the other boy from making that _sound_ that set his own insides aflame.

The fact that he'd caught Lance so completely off guard was a perk though.

However Keith was not at all prepared for Lance to turn that bright playful, oh so familiar smile on him. Had not expected _those words_ so painfully cheesy, to pass the boy's unbelievably soft lips… meant for _him._ Keith choked on air, heart stuttering as he turned away to hide the sudden warmth that had filled his cheeks.

Keith wasn't even sure how he _should_ feel. Despite how his face had flushed and heart had fluttered…. Lance flirted with… well _everyone_. Except for Keith. And the half galran was torn about how he should take this turn of events. He didn't even know what he could do to stop it, growing flustered with Lance's continued efforts.

There did seem to be one advantage that Keith had. One thing that gave him the upper hand. His _touch._ Each time their bodies brushed past each other, even on accident, Lance veritably _jumped_ out of his skin. The boy wondered how long this had been going on. Was it just because of today?

Lance opened his mouth again but this time Keith was prepared. He turned towards the other, enjoying the sudden flare of red that covered the light spackling of freckles that Keith was just now noticing. The purple eyed boy had a plan clear in his head. Cover that mouth that dared to flirt with him the same way as so many others, push the red paladin back until he was completely at Keith's mercy. Then he'd be able to remove his hand and have those luscious, warm, _soft,_ lips back against his own again. And this time he wouldn't let-

Keith could have cursed Shiro out right then. Recently he'd learned quite a number of colorful Galran words.

His moment had passed. Opportunity missed. Lance, being the flighty creature that he was, had already grasped onto the distraction the others around him had presented. Keith shifted on the stairs as he watched those wide blue eyes take in their surroundings once more. How slowly he blinked as if waking from a dream. His own sharp gaze didn't stray from Lance. He _would_ catch the next opening.

Keith was an impatient being after all.

Impatient to pull Lance up against him once more. To get a deeper taste of the boy. To explore the slim body, and let the other explore him as well. Without thinking he licked his lips, as if hoping for a remnant of flavor.

With what seemed to be nothing more than a blink of his eyes (behind which more fantasies, more possibilities played out) Hunk was in front of them. He wasn't paying too close of attention. Too engrossed with what had been happening in his mind. Thankfully Lance jumping to his feet was enough to drag the newest member of the blade back to the here and now. Watching in confused amusement. As they spoke, before a snort escaped him in surprise.

"Pffft, yeah I'd like to hear that." Keith couldn't help himself. The thought of Lance _singing_ of all things… it wasn't hard to imagine exactly. Singing well though? Keith simply assumed that, like with most other things, the Cuban boy would treat it as a joke.

He didn't expect to _not_ receive some sort of comeback.

Keith raised a brow, leaning forward. After Hunk called everyone over he again opened his mouth, about to goad Lance again with a light tease. To try and lessen the sudden tension he noticed in the other boy's shoulders, which were drawn tight.

Before he could utter a single teasing word though the song started.

For a moment Keith could barely believe that this voice was coming from Lance.

Not that it didn't sound like him. The voice that rang out so clear and _beautiful_ was definitely Lance's.

Keith just hadn't been expecting _this._

 _"No quiero mucho para Navidad_

 _Solo hay una cosa que necesito_

 _No me important los regales_

 _Debajo del arbol de Navidad"_

Keith wasn't the only one shocked it seemed. Pidge had dropped her glass, thankfully empty, and it rolled forgotten over the floor. Allura's mouth had fallen open, eyes wide. In fact it seemed like Hunk was the only one not shocked and Keith felt as if he should have known. He felt duped. All eyes were on Lance.

At first Keith didn't recognize what song the boy was singing. Though the foreign language rolled from his tongue with such breathtaking splendor that the half galran couldn't remember how to inhale for a tick.

 _"Solo te quiero para mi_

 _Mas deloque podrias saber_

 _Hace me deseo hecho realidad_

 _Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tu…"_

This melody sounded familiar. But it wasn't until Lance hit the end of the first chorus that sent a spark dancing down through him, which he tried desperately to ignore as the other continued to sing, back still to Keith. While the other's started to sway back and forth with the music the black haired boy wondered what Lance looked like. What expression he was making. If there'd be some sort of hint upon his features. A sly smirk, a twinkle in those deep blue eyes, a certain tilt of those expressive brows.

Was this song _for Keith?_ Because unless he was wrong, (he very well might be, he knew no Spanish) but that line seemed to echo what Lance had said to him earlier…. Right?

Matt and Pidge were humming along to the well-known tune, but Keith only had eyes for the boy who sang, noticed how the muscles in his back steadily relaxed.

The song came to an end. The last clear note hung in the air as gentle as the tensile.

Keith let out a slow breath that he'd not been fully aware of holding. The smoldering ember within him which the other boy had kindled earlier with his arms wrapped around the battle worn soldier, with his words choked and heavy under emotion, with the kiss, his lips so hesitant against Keith's at first, had grown, branding the half Galran boy's insides. And its flame was reflected in his deep amethyst eyes as he stared at Lance.

He didn't have a plan, Keith rarely did. Before he'd even realized that he'd moved he was standing. Eyes still trained on the red paladin's back.

Until that is, Shiro stepped in front of him. His smile wide and understanding, as it always seemed to be. "Hey Keith, I have your present!"

Thrown completely off balance he fumbled. "You're my secret Santa?" he asked, gaze already seeking out Lance, leaning his body to the side to look past the paladin's leader.

"Yeah, Come on!"

Keith resisted the urge to groan. Sensing one of Shiro's 'brotherly lectures' as he reluctantly followed the other away from the group around Lance.

Lance let his voice fade out at the end of the song, biting his lip nervously. He waited for some sort of scathing comment, too afraid to turn around and face Keith, who wasn't amongst the others around him. Instead he heard clapping.

"That was quite impressive." Allura's hands were coming together swiftly, "I'm honestly surprised Lance! Why did you not inform us sooner of this talent?"

The boy bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Awe thanks-" An elbow straight into his ribs cut him off.

"Yeah who knew?" Pidge needled.

"Um, I would like to point out that I did. I knew." Hunk raised his hand.

"Though I didn't understand a single word," Coran clapped Lance hard on the back, "it was still well done!"

"Do you remember mom singing that to Dad?" Matt asked, his voice quiet and his brown eyes distant.

Pidge's usually sharp gaze softened and she nodded.

The siblings parted from them, needing a moment to gather themselves. Lance braved a quick glance over his shoulder as the conversation continued on around him. But Keith wasn't where he'd left him. The Cuban boy's heart sank, had the other boy thought him that lame? Well of course…

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

The sudden outburst had everyone, not just the red paladin, turning to find the source, though they all recognized the sound of Keith's frustration easily enough.

The aforementioned boy was stomping away from Shiro, whose hands were resting on his hips, head shaking in exasperation. Keith was shoving something into the pouch at his belt. Lance jumped in place when he realized that the other boy was stomping towards him with that stormy look in his gaze that didn't bode well. Though it sent chills running down the Hispanic's body.

Lance didn't have time to find someone to save him before his arm was grabbed and Keith dragged him from the room.

"H-hey!" Lance tripped over his own feet, "geez was my singing that bad?" Despite his efforts to keep his tone light there was an undercurrent of self doubt.

"What?" Keith asked, "no what are you even talking about? You sounded amazing-" Lance's heart fluttered but he couldn't stop himself from interrupting.

"Ah-then what are we doing out here? What about the party?" If Lance hadn't been looking at the other as closely as he was he might not have noticed how the tips of his ears beyond the black locks (which Lance now knew were so silken beneath his fingertips) had turned scarlet. He wondered if his own cheeks were the same shade after that rare compliment from the boy.

"I'm giving you the rest of your present."

"Oh."

Lance blinked and Keith picked up the pace, until they were both running through the maze like halls.

The half galran skidded to a halt in front the door into what had once been his room, which slid open at an excruciatingly slow pace. Lance almost ran into him but the slightly shorter boy shifted his grip, spinning the Cuban and pushing him into the room. The olive skinned boy thought he saw a devilish smirk twist Keith's lips upward before the soft low lights from the hall gave way to the quiet darkness within.

Keith's impatience was contagious. Lance dipped his head and their lips came together with force. The door closed just in time for the Cuban boy to push the other's back against it. He could feel Keith's hands scrambling at the front of his armor, guiding him with tugs against his breastplate once more, trapping him in place effectively.

For a moment Lance tried to keep his eyes open. Not wanting to miss a single part of this. The kiss earlier could have been a fluke easily. This…. This was no accident though and Lance chased his worries and hopes with Keith's lips. Teeth grazed almost hesitantly at his bottom lip, and the sudden nip that pulled out had lids fluttering closed over blue eyes darkened with want.

Acting more confident than he felt he paid back the half galran boy in kind, skimming small bites of his own, encouraging Keith's mouth to open. Lance slicked his tongue out, sliding across the rough planes of those chapped lips. The Latino wasn't sure who shivered first, an almost delicate reaction that moved through both of them.

As the kiss deepened, gently as first, their hands began to move. Lance's fingers again found the nape of Keith's neck, and even as he drowned in this kiss the red paladin was still able to marvel at just how _smooth_ the other boy's hair was. Slowly he worked his digits up through the locks.

It seemed as if Keith was not willing to go quite as leisurely. While lance was trying to memorize every aspect of this moment; from the other's taste (a hint of cinnamon mixed with something almost bitter) to his heady aroma of desert sky and dust. The former red paladin proved to be true to his nature, much more eager.

His hands had dashed to Lance's belt, unclasping it. The sound of it hitting the floor was loud and echoed painfully in the otherwise quiet room, only other sound the moist smacking as lip melted against lip, tongue met tongue and breath was stolen away. Those devious digits pushed roughly upwards over the skin tight suit, dipping and rising, following each crevice and swell of Lance's lean muscles through the fabric, causing the boy's flesh to jump and shudder, despite the harshness of Keith's eager touch. Easily enough Keith found the catches to undo the paladin's breastplate, and had them freed in a mere quickened heartbeat with practiced movements.

Though Lance had initiated this Keith's tongue now dove up past Lance's lips, softness shed to make way for a feral thing. The ember that had smoldered for far too long within the Cuban now flared into an inferno. He welcomed this heat happily. Tilting his head to the side, his own gentle touches changing as well. Gripping now and tugging Keith's head back, tongue sliding over and into his mouth, outlining teeth even as they bit down, teasing the edge of pain.

Now it was all growls and tongue and teeth. Eventually the black haired boy had to pull back for air. Panting filled the space left between them. Lance bet that if Keith listened hard enough he'd be able to hear the uneven quickened pace of his own heart.

So many words welled up inside of him, but they stuck to his tongue, which still held Keith's taste. Trapped behind kiss swollen lips.

Keith raised one brow, "Speechless for once huh?"

And Lance might have risen to this bait if the other's voice hadn't been quite so airy, his cheeks flushed just so. Sure that his own burned brighter still. In an attempt to act casual he dropped his hands down to the other boy's hips, fiddling with the fabric there.

Keith snorted at the usually talkative boy's silence. "Different than the Voltron suits huh?" And as if to prove his point the boy undid the shoulder and arm pieces of Lance's. They each dropped heavily to the floor. Deft fingers found the seam right at the top of his neck that peeled back at his touch.

Lance squealed and both hands instantly shot up, holding the black cloth together. Doubts and second thoughts rushing swiftly through his mind. He liked it better when Keith was kissing him. When those hot lips were searing against his own it drove all these unnecessary worries away.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before!" Keith grabbed onto Lance's wrists, but didn't pull them away.

"Nu-huh there's plenty you haven't seen!" Lance's voice was higher than normal and if he wasn't already impossibly red the boy might have flushed further when he heard himself. He cleared his throat.

Keith growled in exasperation. "Those are the parts I wanna get to!" He almost shouted, catching himself at the last tick. He'd managed to control his volume, but not the tone.

Lance swallowed hard. "Really?" He couldn't quite the other's words.

The half galran glowered for a moment and Lance was _sure_ that he was about to get called an idiot again. Instead of an answer Keith's lips were suddenly against his own again. Harder, moving so fast that Lance stumbled. The other boy driving him back further. As the slightly taller boy split his focus on not tripping over the discarded bits of armor and that damn distracting tongue. Keith ripped the body suit open. He'd shoved the constricting clothing down off Lance's shoulders, trapping his arms. Apparently he didn't want the Cuban slowing him down again.

And abruptly there was only air around him. A gasp was pulled from his lips as Lance fell.

Altean beds were beyond pillowed and springy and he found himself bouncing, eyes widening as he looked up at Keith. In the low blue glow of the room his coal hair appeared even darker. The usually glossy sheen muted and tossled, cheeks bright with a cherry red dusting across them. Shadowed eyes intense as they met his own.

Lance's breath caught, heart stuttering. He'd never thought that Keith would ever look at him like this. Hoped for it? Sure, quietly and kept at arm's length. Dreamt about it? Literally always.

And yet here he was, said pretty boy lowering himself onto the bed, one knee planted between Lance's legs, the other resting next to his thigh. And as he began to trail kisses from Lace's jaw down his exposed neck the Cuban boy was no longer able to keep himself in check.

Moans that he'd been holding back as they'd kissed now fell freely past his lips. Lance's arms strained against the astringent fabric to no avail. And the half galran's hands were not idle. Using only one hand to brace himself over the paladin the other was exploring the Hispanic's torso with a roughness that revealed his keenness. Calloused fingers smoothing down the expanse of exposed flesh, roving around to Lance's side, outlining each rib. Fire followed this touch, sinking down through the bronzed skin this burn settled into his very bones. Like smoke from a blaze as they alighted inside him the fever curled throughout him, surpassing veins and nerves. Cloying low in his stomach and setting a hardness to his flesh. Groans turned breathy as his manhood twitched obviously within the confining pants. An arc rolled his body upwards, muscles tensing as first his shoulder blades pulled in tight and lifted up off the bed, a movement that rippled down his torso, cooling the sweat that had followed the line of his spine down to the small of his back. Keith forced his hips back down into the bed as they jerked upward very last.

Lance couldn't split his attention between his trapped arms and the new sensations bombarding him. Despite his want to sear each moment into his memory _watching_ Keith as he bent over him, working his way at an excruciating pace (Though the boy couldn't decide if it was all moving much too fast, or ridiculously slow. Time no longer a solid concept in his lust clouded mind) was proving to be too much.

So as Keith's teeth scraped across his collar bone Lance dropped his head back, eyes falling closed. Though his body continued to writhe and twist to no benefit, booted feet scrambling to find purchase against the bed, pelvis rutting to find _any_ friction desperately, and his voice still gasped out of him in breathless moans, rising and falling with each inhale, with his ocean blue eyes closed it was now possible to separate everything that Keith was doing. How his thumb was rubbing small circles in the exposed dimple at his hip where his hand now rest. Teasing against the part of the suit that was pulled back, teetering over the edge in so many ways.

How as Keith's mouth moved ever lower it wasn't just the chapped lips but tongue lapping and teeth grazing.

Lance wasn't prepared when Keith made it to his chest. (He wasn't really prepared for any of this though)

The only warning he had was the huff of hot breath dancing over the taught raised flesh of his nipples before teeth closed surprisingly cold over the impassioned flesh. Lance's body jumped up from the bed, breath stuttering out of him in a broken cry as the bite teased the brink of pain.

"H-hey!" Lance was finally able to force out between the purely _embarrassing_ sounds that he had no hope of holding back. There'd been more to his stammered word. Though for the life of him Lance couldn't remember what he was going to say. Even if he could he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out, for deep plum eyes had flicked up and locked onto his own gaze.

But it had given Lance the break he'd needed and he pulled in a shaking breath, trying to center himself. To catch up with well…. _everything._

"What?" Keith's tone didn't quite have the same level of irritation that Lance was used to hearing, though the boy had obviously meant for it too. The frustration in being halted once more in his actions clear on his face. "Well?" Ah there it was.

"Lance licked his lips, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth when he tried to swallow. Keith dipped his head back down, lips closing over Lance's hardened bud once more, tongue flicking against it teasingly.

"W-wait! Wait!" Lance squirmed, efforts to get his feet up onto the bed doubling.

Keith huffed and sat up completely, glowering at Lance. Though for a moment Lance swore he saw a flash of… doubt? No way. He must have been mistaken. Something like that didn't even _exist_ in someone like Keith Kogane. The Cuban boy had to have been wrong, a trick of the low light.

"Should I stop?" Keith asked, pulling back just a bit more. And even in the dusky room Lance could clearly make out the _hesitation_ that kept the other boy hovering at the end of the bed. Despite this Lance could also make out the sizable outline of just how much Keith didn't want to stop.

Lance didn't want him to either.

"N-no you…. You…." Lance struggled to find the right word to describe the type of idiot that Keith was. But only 'beautiful' and 'breathtaking' and the like came to mind. Beneath his tawny skin of his stomach muscles rippled and tightened as Lance sat himself up. At last able to free his arms. "I just want to touch you too!" His voice had hitched but the paladin had finally managed his desperate plea. He barely had the words out of his mouth in time. The two boys snapped back together. Only this time Lance was able to give back in turn. His own hands sliding up the equally skin tight uniform. As his lips molded against Keith's fervently his fingers sought out their revenge, coming to rest against the toned pecs. Digits circling the sensitive nubs, stiff beneath the cloth. The Cuban was rewarded as soft moans passed between their mouths and he swallowed them whole.

However Lance wasn't expecting, as he pinched harshly, for Keith's voice to reverberate past his tongue and down into him. Or his back to arch so that their torsos were suddenly and completely flush, pelvis grinding downwards so that Lance could feel the rigid rod pressing up against his hip.

Lance broke from the kiss, arm swiftly circling Keith's waist, palm of his hand pressing into the small of the other's back, so that he pushed Keith up from his knees.

"W-what are you-" Keith looked down at the other, who smirked up at him, keeping blue trained on violet with an intense focus they rarely held. Even as he leaned forward, mouthing over the fabric, flat of his tongue wetting over the stark outline of the boy's nipples Keith's hands snapped to Lance's short hair. The Cuban boy worked and fingers combed back through the thick locks. His hold tightening harshly, as Lance pulled groans and growls from him.

Apparently though Keith's patience had run out. He yanked back on the other boy _hard._

"I-If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask-" Lance tried for his usual light tone, but his voice wavered. The digits buried in his hair had previously been sending out dancing tickles across his scalp. This though, these rough yanks were like lightning.

Lance liked it.

"I had the decency to strip you-" Keith grumbled, tone tapered with want.

"-You mean trapped me!" Lance would have continued if Keith hadn't ground his hips down against the thigh that he still currently straddled and Lance bit down into his lip. He could feel the give of Keith's sack up against him. The other boy wasn't so close that the small roll had brought their erections together. Even beyond that Lance felt the elastic dampen where it still covered his cock. Slit leaking precum at the mere possibility of that friction. Lance raised his knee ever so slightly, smirking as the boy above him hunched forward, their foreheads knocking together and breath mixing.

"I-I just want to feel you against me-"

Never before had Lance ever heard Keith sound quite so sincere… quite so _vulnerable_ and that alone had his hands scrambling up to the blade uniform, huffing in annoyance when he couldn't find where the ensemble opened.

"T-The back-" Keith's words were nothing more than an exhale against Lance's lips.

The kiss that followed was deeper than those preceding it. Slower, and despite how revved their bodies were the way their lips melted against each other lacked the same desperation that had been present before. Not that on its own right such a thing didn't have a delicious taste, but this…. Lance _breathed_ into this. Sighed into it. Keith's mouth opened slowly and Lance tilted his head.

Olive fingers lifted silken locks while the other hand finally found the hem and peeled the fabric away from pale flesh. Forward over his shoulders, baring his torso.

Both refused to break the kiss as hands explored, Lance's dancing across the structure, outlining bones, flitting down the spine in a feather touch. Keith dipping and kneading against muscles toned now with the training and fights they'd undertaken.

Speaking of fights, Lance hesitated as the pads of his digits brushed across the bandages. Keith felt the pause. "Don't worry-" he panted against the kiss. Groaning when the other pulled back. "I'm fine Lance!" They were both breathless and flushed and damnit Keith _wanted this right now._

The Hispanic boy had completely forgotten the state Keith had been in when he'd returned. Bloody and beaten and smelling of the battlefield he'd literally just come from. Lance opened his mouth, but wasn't able to ask his question as Keith backed completely off the bed. Blue eyes were wide, starring openly at the beautiful boy before him. It wasn't anything he hadn't yet seen. However Lance had never witnessed the other boy quite like this. His usually smooth hair mussed. Never before had the paladin been so fully captured by those dark eyes, pupils blown so large there was only a small halo of the barely lighter purple hue.

Lance wondered…. Hoped, that he looked half as good.

It was the Cuban boy who looked away first, flush of his cheeks deepening, sucking his bottom lip in and worrying it against his teeth.

The small shifting he'd done, though slight, was enough to break Keith from his own thoughts it seemed, for suddenly he was moving. If he'd gone slower what happened next could have been incredibly sexy. As it stood the speed with which Keith unclipped his belt, allowing it to drop over the end of the mattress, and fumbled out of the bottom half of his uniform in a moment of clumsiness that had Lance's heart thumping hard the word 'cute' upon his tongue and barely held back.

Before Lance could get a good look Keith had knelt, deft fingers less inept in relieving the Cuban boy of his own bottoms. Lance hissed as air hit his manhood, which bounced up against his stomach.

Lance heard Keith's breath hitch and for a moment the Cuban boy almost covered himself. He resisted though just barely, as the half galran drank in the sight.

A calloused hand reached out, tentative at first and pulled down on the foreskin, revealing the wet and glistening tip fully. Lance lolled his head back and despite his best efforts he couldn't control the way his hips jolted upwards.

"Beautiful~" Came the throaty moan. Lance released the breath he'd not even been aware of holding, bringing up both of his hands to cover his face, blood not knowing where to go. His cock which ached and throbbed against the other's hand, or his cheeks which felt so _so_ hot.

He'd been afraid that Keith would say something about him being uncut. That he'd be called _dirty_ or _weird._ Lost for a moment in these needless worries Lance didn't notice that Keith had positioned himself between long dark legs. Not until the sudden warmth of the other's pelvis pushed him further up onto the bed. Feet no longer slipping off. Something he might have appreciated if confusion hadn't just filled him.

Blue eyes snapped open, tongue ready, only the inquiry died before it could make it very far at all, for the mere sight of Keith hovering over him, that toned torso glistening with sweat, highlighting the outline of abs and chest, drawing his own eyes ever downwards until…

Keith's cock was bobbing over Lance's own, not quite touching but oh, so close. Just as painfully stiff and …. Just like _Lance's._ Well, the shape was a bit different, thicker it seemed, not quite as long, his own curved more. But no, it wasn't those things. Keith was uncircumcised, the same as Lance. He wasn't sure why but this unknotted a tiny bit of tension that had gripped tight in the Cuban's chest.

And apparently it was this similarity between them that was finally able to loosen the normally talkative boy's tongue.

"Uh… what do you think you're doing?" He managed, and was pretty proud of himself that it was a full, coherent sentence.

Keith's eyes, which had been raking slowly up Lance's form, flicked up to meet the blue gaze, his own abrupt confusion clear. "Fucking you?"

A single huff was all the paladin could muster, not having it in him to feel undignified by these words, not with how his manhood gave an aching throb. A clear drop of precum dribbled freely down onto his stomach shamelessly.

"Uh… no? I'm on top."

Keith tilted his head before shrugging. Lance's heart jumped up into his throat, shocked, truly, that there hadn't been more …. Fight.

Of course he didn't have long to be amazed for an instant his world spun. He blinked, suddenly down at Keith, who'd rolled them. Lance however was still straddling the other boy and now… now Keith's member was resting against his ass cheeks. The touch was barely there, but the Hispanic still let out a very unbecoming yelp and pushed up. "T-this is not what I meant!" He breathed. Unable to push more force into his words.

Keith's hands came to rest atop Lance's shaking thighs, kneading the flesh beneath his strong grip. Lust swirled like a storm within his violet eyes, a playful glint almost like lightning struck through them, even as his lips turned up into a roguish smirk.

"Lance~" He growled, want and frustration mixed but clear in his tone.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Lance grabbed the boy's wrists to stall those digits before they drove him mad.

"Do you?" He countered and Lance couldn't help but sputter.

"Of course I do!... Kinda…. For the most part…" The paladin was panting between each word, for the boy beneath him had started to rock his hips upward, pre slicked his tip and it slid smoothly up against the clefts of Lance's ass. Using the distraction and Lance's hold on him Keith pulled the boy down.

"Lance~" Breath tickled across his lips and he blinked slowly, forgetting his own reasoning as the half galran filled his gaze, pale features so flushed and eyes focused solely on him. "You said you wanted me… I'm giving you that."

By sheer willpower the olive skinned boy was able to keep himself from cumming. Because he could _not_ lose himself in words alone.

And he didn't want to give Keith another reason to have that smug smile.

"Next time I get to top." Lance tried to make his tone sound final despite the breathiness.

Keith's smile shifted into something more open, more gentle and he nodded. Starting to align their hips—

The Cuban boy's heart jumped up into his throat and he almost choked.

"What! Wait! No! You can't just—you gotta prepare me!" Lance's voice squeaked out.

Keith's pitch hair splayed across the pillow as he tilted his head. Before amethyst eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh!" He shifted to the side, one hand remained pressed against Lance's hip as if keeping him steady. (He adamantly refused to admit that he needed this) While his other found the belt he'd previously discarded. Fumbling it open and pulling out a—

"Where'd you get one of those!" Lance almost did fall over as he went to grab the condom out of Keith's hand. But it was kept out of his reach. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for a box of these out here!"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Had a lot of chances to use them?" If Lance had not already been as flushed as he physically could be the speed at which redness would have filled his cheeks the boy would have passed out. But he shook his head vigorously, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He'd been looking for a box of condoms idly, but the only person he'd wanted them for was hard and ready below him. Lance had only ever flirted with all the beautiful aliens to compensate because he'd never actually thought this would be a reality.

Keith's breath puffed out of him, abdomen tightening as he lifted himself up, lips crashing into Lance's in a hasty bruising kiss. Above the sounds of their muffled moans the rip sounded. Lance could feel Keith shifting beneath him. If he hadn't been so completely engrossed with Keith's mouth against his, tongue sliding across his teeth and under his own, small nips almost tickling the sensitive flesh, his curiosity might have stuck around.

Keith was the one who pulled back this time, a panted curse filling the space he left and he looked down. So did Lance and the Cuban boy couldn't hold back his snort.

"Shutup it's like wet… slippery!"

Lance's heart swelled with how endearingly adorable the former red paladin was in that moment. Both of his own arms lazily snaked over the other's shoulders, resting there as fingers idly twisted into his hair. He leaned forward, lips brushing against Keith's ear. "I'll put it on for you."

The condom was dropped onto Lance's thigh, still mostly rolled up and he cursed again. Lance arched, chest bumping against Keith's as said boy bit into the curve from neck to shoulder. A wave of tingling lightning danced across his nerve endings.

He managed to level a teasing glare, plucking it back up. With no small amount of satisfaction he placed the rubber against the tip of Keith's cock, feeling the warmth of pre that already slicked it even through the thin latex. With excruciating slowness he rolled it downward, squeezing the shaft as he did so. Beneath him Lance felt the other boy's body tense, pelvis twitching in desperation and pale fingers dug into tanned hips with bruising intensity. Lance gave a few experimental tugs of that thick member, shuddering when a growl reverberated out of the other.

"Ready-?" He asked, voice tight.

"Que? No! Y-you still have to stretch me out! This isn't just gonna- dios tan tonto- it'll hurt!" As Keith bit into his bottom lip, impatience clear in his confused gaze Lance shook his head. "Lo sabia! I knew you didn't know what you were doing!"

"Then show me oh wise one!" Keith snapped.

Lance blinked, before scarlet heat flowed up to the tips of his ears and down his neck, even alighting across his shoulders. (Apparently he could blush more!)

"What! No way!"

But Keith was completely serious it seemed, holding up his hand and twirling his finger. At a loss for what else to do, besides comply, Lance's own neglected manhood bobbed sorely as he awkwardly resituated himself. "Don't you dare say anything~" He breathed, unable to instill into his voice a commanding tone as he turned. When he'd finally settled again, looking over his shoulder to glare, the other boy was biting his bottom lip. "You were gonna say something!" Lance accused.

"Beautiful~" Keith breathed, using the word for a second time, rough hands sliding from Lance's calves, where they'd come to rest as the blue eyed boy had moved, up his thighs and over the hips. The Cuban boy shivered, pursing his lips to stop the goofy embarrassed smile that tried to show.

"Shut-uaaaah~" Teeth had sunk deliberately into the flesh at his thigh and lips brushed over the reddened mark.

"Show me how to open you up Lance~"

Was Keith being _purposefully_ sexy? Lance couldn't tell, but the other's right hand pushed against the curve of his spine, the other still resting against his side. With a very undignified sound Lance fell forward at the shove, barely catching himself. Now though…. Now he was on all fours, with his ass directly in front of Keith.

"L-l-lube," Lance was unable to stop the word from slipping out of him as a throaty moan, licking his lips and trying to focus. "Please tell m-me you have lube." There a full sentence.

Lance heard a drawer open and shut and he felt his own dick jump as a chilled liquid slid down between his cheeks. "H-hey!"

"What now? You wanted lube!" Lance could practically hear the smirk in Keith's voice, but he didn't dare peak over his shoulder, not in this position. Not when his heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. The Hispanic boy simply shifted his weight, so that he was braced with one hand on the bed, the other reaching back, fingers squeezing the supple flesh and he stuttered out a hissed curse as the cool air hit against his wet puckered hole.

Lance had to decidedly not think about what he was doing, or he'd have a fun mix of an existential crisis and the best orgasm ever before they'd even managed to do the _do._

But holy crow he was getting ready to _finger himself with Keith watching._

Before he really could over think this moment, and manage to talk himself out of this Lance began to slowly sink a digit past the twitching ring of muscle. There was an uncomfortable burn as the flesh stretched but Lance pressed further, sliding it back out after a moment.

"M-more lube~" Ready this time for its chilled touch, which eased the sting, he was able to add a second finger. Without realizing it Lance had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, holding back his own erotic sounds as he focused solely on this task set to him, taking slow breaths.

"K-keep the lube coming~" Each word he uttered was a chore and once more the boy sighed when more slippery moisture was dribbled down over the slowly pistoning fingers.

"Looks like you've done this before~" Keith's voice sounded just as tense as his own, scratching out of him, and over the quiet sounds of Lance's own heavy panting and soft squelches another sound rose up. So similar it could have been overlooked if the paladin had not been so hyper focused in this moment. And with a start Lance realized that Keith…. Keith was _touching himself._ It took everything in him not to look, to double check what he was hearing with his eyes. Because at this point in time the smallest thing could send him over the edge and he didn't want this to end. Not yet. But he couldn't stop the moan that escaped, mouth opening as he tried to gather his thoughts together for long enough to answer the question Keith had asked, knowing that a few too many ticks had passed.

"S-si I h-have-have done it b-before~" Keith cursed under his breath, "W-was curious… feels g-good~"

Lance suddenly felt blazing heat against his back, in one smooth motion the half galran boy had shifted over Lance, leaning across his back and the husky voice that sounded was _so close_ "Where does it feel good?"

Lance's arm shook, but he angled his pelvis, previously he'd been focused solely on opening himself up for the other boy, on softening the flesh and nothing more. But now… now he sought out that small bundle of nerves he knew was there, and as the pads of his digits finally brushed over it every so carefully lights lit up behind his lids. Lance's entire body rolled back onto his hand as he played himself open.

"Right here?" He barely registered Keith's gruff voice, distantly wondering what he meant, after all he wasn't watching anymore. All possible inquiries were driven from his mind as the other's hand covered Lance's own and his fingers slid alongside, the ache only lasted for a split tick before, guided by the other boy's touch, Lance drove his fingers home.

His moans rose in pitch and volume, new sensations rolling through him like never before. Even when he'd tried this on his own… dios his fingers had never managed to make him feel this good.

"P-please tell me you're ready~" Keith whispered against Lance's back. Breath sending a chill over the sweaty flesh.

Lance couldn't muster anything more than a nod, but that was all Keith needed, Lance could feel the muscles of his abdomen grow firm as he pulled up, dragging Lance's hand out of himself. Words caught in the Cuban boy's throat, 'go easy', 'lentamente por favor' and 'be gentle' never making it out before the warrior had slammed into him, sheathing himself completely with the first thrust. Never endings that he didn't even know existed ignited with pain, jolting up through his core. Their cries combined and echoed in the room. The sheer force sent him down onto his elbows, only Keith's strong grip on his hips kept the boy upright at all. Lance's digits desperately clung to the sheets beneath him. Even as he felt the half galran boy reach his deepest parts, warmth of his pelvis resting stark against his cheeks Lance couldn't pull in enough air to tell the other boy to 'wait-wait, espere, hold on pause' while he adjusted. But Keith was all impulse and instinct, flicking his hips back until the edges of his glands tugged against Lance's pucker, and it felt as if his own insides were trying to keep the boy nestled inside of him. A whimper escaped, though the initial pain had already subsided. The second thrust was just as powerful, just as hasty. But the new position Lance's body had fallen too leant his pelvis a harsher tilt and as Keith drove forward the brunt of the force struck against the small mound of nerves within him. Lance's world went bright. His lids flew wide but light filled his vision. He couldn't register anything but pleasure as electric flames danced through his body with each buck of Keith's hips, weight of his length dragging continuously across that point inside him. He knew Keith's grip upon him would bruise his tawny skin. Strong hands, one clenched at his waist, the other gripping at his shoulder, hauling Lance's entire body back against him in time with his own thrusts.

Keith's voice joined his own, both seeming beyond such things as words, their moans and growls growing to cries, drowning out the moist slap of skin against skin.

Maybe it was that Lance had been coveting this for so long. Or that Keith had built himself up too high. Either way the half galran's movement grew faster, erratic. With each one it was another tightening twist of the coil building in a place so deep the Cuban boy hadn't even _known_ existed.

Suddenly Keith fell forward, arms catching and bracing on either side of Lances shoulders. Warmth from the other boy washed over his olive skin and as Keith's voice came to a crescendo Lance _felt_ how the cock, fully embedded in him, _throbbed_ , feeling so much larger for a tick, without warning Lance felt a snap. Never before had an orgasm hit him quite so out of the blue. Every muscle within tensed and tightened, his body lit up. His own cry muffled in the blanket as Keith's filled the small space of the room.

Neither was sure who collapsed, but they both ended up a panting heap atop the covers, their breathing the only sound now in the room. Lance wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, the other boy's weight over him a grounding thing in this dreamlike situation.

"Think this is the longest you've ever been quiet." Keith murmured into Lance's hair.

"Give it a minute." The Cuban laughed, still such a breathless sound, voice a bit hoarse after all the work it'd just done. "I thought fireworks were for new years."


End file.
